Turtleblaze (Pandora910)
Turtleblaze is a large tom. He has mottled brown fur and deep, forest eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Turtleblaze is seen during the prologue telling Dawnfire and Flowerstar to hurry up through the fire. In the epilogue he is born to Windflight and Blazeheart along with Dawnkit and Willowkit. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Turtlekit is born to Windflight and Blazeheart in the prologue alongside Willowkit and Dawnkit. After waking Dawnkit, Willowkit wakes Turtlekit by jabbing her paw into his side. When the kits make too much noise, Windflight sends them outside of the nursery to play. Willowkit wants to go into the leader's den and Turtlekit follows but not without showing visible unease. Turtlekit wakes up while Dawnkit is watching the dawn patrol and Dawnkit tells him Windflight's story. When Willowkit declares herself leader of their little group, she names Turtlekit the deputy. After Willowkit eats the deathberries, Poppyfur sends Turtlekit to get Windflight. At their apprentice ceremony, Turtlepaw is given Rainears as a mentor and she takes him on a tour of the territory. When Dawnpaw returns from gathering moss, Turtlepaw greets her, waiting for her so they can share prey together. Turtlepaw shares a friendly argument with Lionpaw before going to bed. After Dawnpaw saves Pebblekit, Turtlepaw expresses his frustration at Dawnpaw for being so reckless and tells her that he is terrified of losing her like they lost Willowkit. When they go to the moonstone, Turtlepaw is one of the cats chosen to go along. A moon later, Turtlepaw along with Dawnpaw and Cinderpaw are assigned to help, Fawnpaw, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw with their warrior assessment. Turtlepaw hunts with Fawnpaw. When a badger is reported in SunClan's territory, Thornpelt suggests that Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw go along as part of their warrior assessment. Rainears is seen giving Turtlepaw words of encouragement. After the death of Blazeheart and Windflight, Lionclaw helps Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw back to camp. The next day they earn their warrior names and Turtlepaw is given the name Turtleblaze to honor his father. Dawnfire talks to Turtleblaze about her relationship with Lionclaw and he tells her that it doesn't matter what he thinks, only what she thinks about him and that he only wants her to be happy. When Lionclaw challenges Turtleblaze, Turtleblaze accepts and the two have a friend competition. Turtleblaze loses the fighting, but wins the hunting. Though, Lionclaw doesn't accept defeat which sends Turtleblaze off in anger. A few moons later, Turtleblaze announces to Dawnfire that Fawnheart is expecting his kits. Two moons later, Fawnheart gives birth to Earthkit and Mudkit. Turtleblaze is seen comforting his mate. He goes on about how amazing they are. During the battle for Applespot's kits, when Echoheart threatens Dawnfire she initially thinks Turtleblaze was hurt or killed. She finds Turtleblaze but he is fine, he then tells her that Lionclaw was seen fighting Echoheart. When Lionclaw is found nearly dead, Turtleblaze runs off to find Pebblestep. After the battle, Turtleblaze tells Dawnfire that she needs to sleep and that she can't do anything for Lionclaw. When Dawnfire learns she is expecting Lionclaw's kits, she tells Turtleblaze who is delighted. He then says Lionclaw better hurry and wake up. After Honeykit and Falconkit are born, Fawnheart goes to get Turtleblaze so he can see his niece and nephew. During the fire, Turtleblaze is seeing leading out the last group of cats. After the fire dies out, Turtleblaze and Lionclaw come to get Dawnfire and Flowerstar. When Dawnstar is considering getting Applespots's kits back, she knows that Turtleblaze wouldn't approve of the mission. While SunClan is preparing for the battle, Turtleblaze and Fawnheart say that they don't want Mudpaw or Earthpaw fighting. Turtleblaze then tells Dawnstar he knows this will be a terrible battle and that he will stand by her side no matter what happens. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910)|''Sun Awakening]] Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughter: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Dawnstar: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Willowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Niece: Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunt: Berrypaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Cloudstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Fernsong: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Briarheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: Mallownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Rockfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters